The Next Generation Of Loser SYOC
by MikaelsonFan93
Summary: From 2009 until 2015, the New Directions had a lot of highs and lows, but in the end, they didn't stop believing in the music in their hearts. They eventually went their separate ways but the bond between them always remained. It's now 2040 and the Alumni of the New Directions have all returned to Lima. It's time for their kids to take the spotlight. (SYOC) Form on my profile too
1. Families and Rules

The Next Generation of Losers

From 2009 until 2015, the New Directions had a lot of highs and lows, but in the end, they didn't stop believing in the music in their hearts. They eventually went their separate ways but the bond between them always remained.

It's now 2040 and the Alumni of the New Directions have all returned to Lima. It's time for their kids to take the spotlight.

* * *

 **St. James**

Jesse St. James is a 47 year old Tony Award nominated Broadway Director and Actor. He's married to Rachel St. James. He's played by Jonathan Groff.

Rachel St. James is a 46 year old 3 time Tony Award Winning Actress. She's married to Jesse St. James. She's played by Lea Michele.

3 kids (2 girls & a boy)

After Rachel returned to New York, they quickly got married and after Rachel acted as a surrogate for Blaine and Kurt's first born child, the pair decided to start their own family. Their first daughter, Coley, was born in Manhattan on the 27th of October 2024. Rachel is a 3 time Tony Award winning actress while Jesse is a Tony nominated Broadway director and actor. They recently returned to Lima so their 3 kids could have a normal high school experience.

* * *

 **Schuester**

William Schuester is the 64 year old Principal of McKinley High School for the Arts. He's married to Emma Schuester. He's played by Matthew Morrison.

Emma Schuester is the 61 year old Guidance Counsellor of McKinley High School for the Arts. She's married to Will Schuester. She's played by Jayma Mays.

Daniel Finn Schuester is the 25 year old son of Will and Emma Schuester. (Open)

4 kids(1 girl, twin boys and another son, daughter is 21-22)

After being appointed Principal of McKinley School for the Arts, Will and Emma went on to have another 4 children. Will has remained Principal since then and Emma is still the Guidance Counsellor.

* * *

 **Anderson/Hummel**

Blaine Anderson is a 45 year old former Actor, who now runs Duly Noted, the all boy Glee Club at McKinley High for the Arts. He's divorced from Kurt Hummel. He's played by Darren Criss.

Kurt Hummel is a 46 year old Fashion designer. He's divorced from Blaine Anderson. He's played by Chris Colfer.

3 kids(Any)

After getting married young and having 3 kids via Surrogacy, Blaine and Kurt struggled to make their relationship work. 10 years after their wedding, the pair called things a day and divorced, but decided to remain friends for the sake of their children. Blaine is a retired Broadway and TV Actor who directs Duly Noted while Kurt runs a very successful fashion line. They moved back to Lima 5 years ago, but live separately.

* * *

 **Evans**

Samuel Evans is the 45 year old director of the New Directions at McKinley and ex-husband of Marley Evans. He's played by Chord Overstreet.

Marley Evans is a 42 year old singer-songwriter, who now runs The Trouble Tones at McKinley. She's the ex-Wife of Sam Evans. She's played by Melissa Benoist.

2 kids(Any)

After bumping into each other during Marley's senior year of college, the pair went for a coffee and dated for a few years. Sam eventually proposed to Marley and they married 6 months later. They went onto have 2 kids, but eventually fell out of love and divorced 5 years ago. They're still friends but are now in relationships with other people. Marley is a 2 time Grammy Winning Singer-Songwriter and runs the Trouble Tones and Sam is still the director of the New Directions at McKinley School for the Arts.

* * *

 **Puckerman**

Noah Puckerman is a 46 year old retired Air Force Pilot. He's the husband of Quinn Puckerman. He's played by Mark Salling.

Quinn Puckerman is a 46 year old Defence Attorney in Lima. She's the wife of Noah Puckerman. She's played by Dianna Agron.

3 Kids(one girl & Twin boys)

When they finally got together, Quinn and Puck's relationship was a bit tumultuous. They dated for 4 years, but barely saw each other as Puck was stationed away from Lima. They got married after a very short engagement and went onto have 3 more kids. Quinn is a very successful Defense Lawyer and Puck is a retired Air Force Pilot.

* * *

 **Puckerman-Lynn**

Jacob Puckerman-Lynn is a 43 year old choreographer and owner of Puckerman's Dance Studio in Lima, Ohio. He's married to Ryder Puckerman-Lynn. He's played by Jacob Artist.

Ryder Puckerman-Lynn is the 42 year old coach of the McKinley School of the Arts' JV Glee club. He's married to Jake Puckerman-Lynn. He's played by Blake Jenner.

2 Kids(Any)

After leaving McKinley High, Ryder and Jake remained close friends while finishing up High School at Carmel High. After High School, the boys decided to get an apartment together in New York, as Jake was going to Juilliard and Ryder was going to Columbia. After attending a party, the pair shared a drunken kiss, which confused them. Eventually, after kissing several times, they decided to date and eventually got married. They then had 2 children, which they decided to raise in Lima, Ohio. Jake is a choreographer and runs a dance studio in Lima, while Ryder is the coach of the JV Glee Club at McKinley School for the Arts.

* * *

 **Abrams**

Arthur Abrams is a 45 year old Oscar winning movie director. He's the husband of Tina Abrams. He's played by Kevin McHale.

Tina Abrams is a 45 year old Oscar nominated, Emmy winning actress. She's the wife of Artie Abrams. She's played by Jenna Ushkowitz.

3 kids(any)

Tina and Artie dated their Freshman year of High School and were best friends since Middle School, but when they broke up, no one ever thought they'd get back together. After graduating college, they rekindled their romance on the set of Artie's first movie. They dated for a year before getting married in 2020. They then went on to have 3 kids. Tina is still a successful movie and TV actress and Artie is a celebrated movie director.

* * *

 **Chang**

Michael 'Mike' Chang is a 46 year old Dance show judge and retired dancer. He's the husband of Mercedes Chang. He's played by Harry Shum Jr.

Mercedes Chang is a 45 year old 6 time Grammy Award Winning Singer. She's the wife of Mike Chang. She's played by Amber Riley.

2 kids(2 girls)

After Mercedes went on Tour, she hired Mike as her backing dancer. They toured together for 2 years before starting to date. They dated for 10 months before Mike proposed. Due to their busy schedule, they didn't get married for almost 3 years, and waited a further 2 years before deciding to have kids. Mercedes is a 6 time Grammy Award Winning Singer and Mike is a judge on the reboot of Dancing With The Stars.

* * *

 **Lopez-Pierce**

Santana Lopez-Pierce is a 46 year old News Anchor in Lima. She's the wife of Brittany Lopez-Pierce. She's played by Naya Rivera.

Brittany Lopez-Pierce is a 46 year old Dance teacher in Lima. She's the wife of Santana Lopez-Pierce. She's played by Heather Morris.

3 kids(2 girls, 1 boy)

When Brittany and Santana married in the double Wedding with Blaine and Kurt, they didn't know what their lives would be like. After returning from their Honeymoon, the pair decided to move to New York together. They found a very small apartment in Queens where they decided to start a family. After 2 years of marriage, they decided they wanted to have kids, but it took almost 3 years before they had a child. They went onto have another 2 kids. Eight years ago, they decided they wanted to go back to Lima to be with their friends, so they uprooted their family and moved. Now Brittany is a dance teacher in Lima and Santana is a Newscaster WOHN News 8.

* * *

 **Meeks**

Roderick Meeks is a 43 year old Radio DJ. He's the husband of Madison Meeks. He's played by Noah Guthrie.

Madison Meeks is a 42 year old Childrens TV presenter. She's the wife of Roderick Meeks. She's played by Laura Dreyfuss.

1 kid(Any)

Roderick and Madison met in Glee club but didn't get together until after they both graduated college. They got married in 2022 and stayed in Lima, where they raise their child. Madison is a children's TV host and Roderick is a radio presenter.

* * *

 **McCarthy**

Mason McCarthy is a 42 year old Childrens TV Presenter. He's the husband of Jane McCarthy. He's played by Billy Lewis Jr.

Jane McCarthy is a 42 year old Drama Teacher at Carmel High. She's the wife of Mason McCarthy. She's played by Samantha Marie Ware.

2 kids(Twins, 1 male, 1 female)

Mason and Jane dated through their Junior and Senior years of High School, as well as their entire college careers. They married in 2023 and went onto have a set of twins. Mason is a children's TV host with his sister and Jane is a drama teacher at Carmel High.

* * *

 **Walker**

Skylar Walker is a 43 year old Doctor in Lima. He's the husband of Kitty Walker. He's played by Myko Oliver.

Kitty Walker is a 42 year old Publicist in Lima. She's the wife of Skylar Walker. She's played by Becca Tobin.

2 kids(Any)

Kitty and Skylar dated in secret during their Senior year of High School, going public after Graduation. They dated through College, albeit long distance as Kitty was in New York and Skylar was in Miami. After Graduating college, Skylar moved to New York to attend Medical School and proposed to Kitty. They married in 2023 and went onto have 2 kids. Now, Skylar runs Doctor surgery in Lima and Kitty is a publicist.

* * *

 **Hart**

Joseph Hart is a 44 year old Minister in Lima. He's the husband of Sugar Hart. He's played by Samuel Larsen.

Sugar Hart is a 44 year old music store owner. She's the wife of Joe Hart. She's played by Vanessa Lengies.

2 kids(2 boys)

Joe and Sugar always felt like they were never truly part of the New Directions, so when they left McKinley, they remained friends for a few years. After Joe was ordained a Minister, they began dating and got married in 2021. They went onto have 2 sons. Sugar now runs her father's music store and Joe is still a Minister in Lima.

* * *

 **Porter**

Spencer Porter is the 42 year old football coach at McKinley High. He's the husband of Alistair Porter. He's played by Marshall Williams.

Alistair Porter is a 41 year old Music Teacher at the local Middle School. He's the husband of Spencer Porter. He's played by Finneas O'Connell.

1 kid(1 girl)

Spencer and Alistair dated during their Junior year of High School, but broke up the summer before Senior year. They were estranged until after bumping into each other in San Francisco when they were both at college. They got married 2 months later. Four years later, they decided to adopt a daughter. Spencer is now a football coach at McKinley and Alistair is a music teacher in a middle school.

* * *

 **Adams**

Unique Adams is a 43 year old LGBTQ Activist and Singing Teacher at Carmel High. She's played by Alex Newall.

2 kids(Adopted, any)

Unique never wanted to get married. After all the drama with Ryder, she decided she wanted to stay single for a while but never really found the one. In 2023, she decided she wanted children, so ended up adopting 2 children. She's now a LGBTQ Activist and a Singing teacher at Carmel High.

* * *

 **Smythe-Karofsky**

Sebastian Smythe-Karofsky is the 45 year old old Director of The Warblers. He's the husband of Dave Smythe-Karofsky. He's played by Grant Gustin.

David Smythe-Karofsky is the 46 year old Football Coach at the local Middle School. He's the husband of Sebastian Smythe-Karofsky. He's played by Max Adler.

4 kids(Any)

After a drunken hook up in 2019, Sebastian and Dave decided to date. They married in 2021 and had 4 kids, 2 biologically, 2 adopted. Sebastian is now the director of the Warblers and Dave is a football coach at the local middle school.

* * *

 **Clarington**

Hunter Clarington is a 45 year old Prosecutor. He's the husband of Harmony Clarington. He's played by Nolan Gerard Funk.

Harmony Clarington is the 45 year old coach of Vocal Adrenaline. She's the wife of Hunter Clarington. She's played by Lindsay Pearce.

2 kids(Any)

Hunter and Harmony began dating when they met at College. Harmony was in Sophomore and Hunter was a Freshman. They dated for 5 years before getting engaged and married in 2020. Harmony is the instructor of Vocal Adrenaline and Hunter is a Prosecutor.

* * *

 **Israel**

Jacob Ben Israel is a 45 year old Journalist. He's the husband of Lauren Israel. He's played by Josh Sussman.

Lauren Israel is a 45 year old Wrestling Coach. She's the wife of Jacob Ben Israel. She's played by Ashley Fink.

1 kid(Any)

Remaining friends after High School, JBI and Zizes lived together in Chicago for 3 years. After taking a road trip together, they got drunk in Vegas and got married. They decided to see where it took them and remained married, although never had feelings for each other. They had one child together. JBI is a journalist and Lauren is a wrestling coach.

* * *

 **Sterling-Duval**

Jeff Sterling-Duval is a 45 year old Chef. He's the husband of Nick Sterling-Duval. He's played by Riker Lynch.

Nick Sterling-Duval is a 45 year old cop. He's the husband of Jeff Sterling-Duval. He's played by Curt Mega.

2 kids(Any)

Jeff and Nick went from Roommates at Dalton, to roommates at college and eventually a married couple. They married in 2018 and had their 2 kids a few years later. Jeff is a Chef and runs his own restaurant while Nick is a cop.

* * *

Rules:

No one is perfect. Give them flaws. Not every Cheerio is a bitch and not every gay guy is flamboyant. Make the characters diverse and interesting. Give them a bit of depth. I do want some LGBT characters.

If the 15, don't choose a 30 year old to be their look-a-like. Make it realistic and believable. The characters need to be based on the Look-a-likes current appearance i.e. not Zac Efron circa HSM or Lindsay Lohan circa Mean Girls. Look-a-likes are required for the Tumblr dedicated to this.

No one submit Let It Go as a song for your characters to sing, as it will be a performance done at a competition down the line. Even though I'm asking for songs to be submitted, this isn't the only songs that are going to be done, as some of the songs may not be relevant to the story and I may think of one that they could sing(so they might get a lot more solos/duets)

Everyone can submit as many characters as they want. It is not a first come first serve type of thing, only the best will be selected. Submit by PM Only. Any submitted by Review, no matter how good they are, will not be accepted! You can also submit characters for other schools(Dalton, Carmel etc.)

* * *

 **Basic Information:**

Full Name:

Child Of(If parents are Alumni):

Age:

Birthday(Day and Month only):

Gender:

Grade/Occupation:

Nickname(s):

Insult(s):

Clique:

 **General Information:**

Personality(Be Detailed):

Celebrity Look-A-Like:

Celebrity Sing-A-Like:

Defining Characteristics(Piercings/Scars/Tattoos etc):

Appearance(Be Detailed):

Clothing Style(Be Detailed):

 **Attributes:**

Flaws/Quirks:

Talents/Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Fears:

Allergies:

 **Family and Relationship History:**

Family (If not the child of an Alumni, tell me their names, ages, occupations/grades, portrayers, and relationship with your character):

Backstory(Be Detailed):

Sexuality:

Relationship history?:

Are they a Virgin?

 **Other Information:**

Dream/Ambitions/Goals:

Secrets?:

Which Glee Club are they Joining?:

Audition Song:

Additional Songs:

Duets/Group Number:

Weekly Assignments:

Other Clubs/Sports Teams:

Storylines (min. 3; max. 5):

What would their 'Born This Way' T-Shirt say?:

Describe your character in one or two sentences:

Anything Else:


	2. Updated Cast List

The Next Generation of Losers

From 2009 until 2015, the New Directions had a lot of highs and lows, but in the end, they didn't stop believing in the music in their hearts. They eventually went their separate ways but the bond between them always remained.

It's now 2040 and the Alumni of the New Directions have all returned to Lima. It's time for their kids to take the spotlight.

* * *

 **St. James**

Jesse St. James is a 47 year old Tony Award nominated Broadway Director and Actor. He's married to Rachel St. James. He's played by Jonathan Groff.

Rachel St. James is a 46 year old 3 time Tony Award Winning Actress. She's married to Jesse St. James. She's played by Lea Michele.

Coley Sonya St. James is a 17 year old Sophomore in McKinley High For The Arts. She's Bisexual and total party girl. She's played by Kendall Jenner and her sing-a-like is Holly Henry. She was submitted by suicideblonde99.

Campbell William St. James is a 16 year old Sophomore in McKinley High For The Arts. He's Pansexual and is a jock. He's played by Shawn Mendes, who's also his sing-a-like. He was submitted by Danny1993

Catherine Barbara St. James is a 14 year old Freshman at McKinley High For The Arts. She's straight and is very quiet and shy. She's played by Nikki Hahn and her sing-a-like is Sabrina Carpentar. She was submitted by DauntlessThreeRavens.

After Rachel returned to New York, they quickly got married and after Rachel acted as a surrogate for Blaine and Kurt's first born child, the pair decided to start their own family. Their first daughter, Coley, was born in Manhattan on the 27th of October 2024. Rachel is a 3 time Tony Award winning actress while Jesse is a Tony nominated Broadway director and actor. Their oldest daughter, Cole, got into a lot of trouble in New York, and spent a lot of time in Rehab, due to a drug addiction. They thought they could handle living in New York, even with Cole's addiction, however when their son, Cam, was arrested for beating up another kid, they made the tough decision to return to Lima so their 3 kids could have a normal high school experience.

* * *

 **Schuester**

William Schuester is the 64 year old Principal of McKinley High School for the Arts. He's married to Emma Schuester. He's played by Matthew Morrison.

Emma Schuester is the 61 year old Guidance Counsellor of McKinley High School for the Arts. She's married to Will Schuester. She's played by Jayma Mays.

Daniel Finn Schuester is the 25 year old son of Will and Emma Schuester. (Open)

4 kids(1 girl, twin boys and another son, daughter is 21-22)

After being appointed Principal of McKinley School for the Arts, Will and Emma went on to have another 4 children. Will has remained Principal since then and Emma is still the Guidance Counselor.

* * *

 **Anderson/Hummel**

Blaine Anderson is a 45 year old former Actor, who now runs Duly Noted, the all boy Glee Club at McKinley High for the Arts. He's divorced from Kurt Hummel. He's played by Darren Criss.

Kurt Hummel is a 46 year old Fashion designer. He's divorced from Blaine Anderson. He's played by Chris Colfer.

3 kids(Any)

After getting married young and having 3 kids via Surrogacy, Blaine and Kurt struggled to make their relationship work. 10 years after their wedding, the pair called things a day and divorced, but decided to remain friends for the sake of their children. Blaine is a retired Broadway and TV Actor who directs Duly Noted while Kurt runs a very successful fashion line. They moved back to Lima 5 years ago, but live separately.

* * *

 **Evans**

Samuel Evans is the 45 year old director of the New Directions at McKinley and ex-husband of Marley Evans. He's played by Chord Overstreet.

Marley Evans is a 42 year old singer-songwriter, who now runs The Trouble Tones at McKinley. She's the ex-Wife of Sam Evans. She's played by Melissa Benoist.

2 kids(Any)

After bumping into each other during Marley's senior year of college, the pair went for a coffee and dated for a few years. Sam eventually proposed to Marley and they married 6 months later. They went onto have 2 kids, but eventually fell out of love and divorced 5 years ago. They're still friends but are now in relationships with other people. Marley is a 2 time Grammy Winning Singer-Songwriter and runs the Trouble Tones and Sam is still the director of the New Directions at McKinley School for the Arts.

* * *

 **Puckerman**

Noah Puckerman is a 46 year old retired Air Force Pilot. He's the husband of Quinn Puckerman. He's played by Mark Salling.

Quinn Puckerman is a 46 year old Defence Attorney in Lima. She's the wife of Noah Puckerman. She's played by Dianna Agron.

Jessica Charlotte Puckerman is a 17 year old Junior at McKinley High for The Arts. She's a lesbian and is a total prep. She's played by Daisy Clementine Smith and her sing-a-like is Ashley Lynn Barrett. She was submitted by embersescape.

(Still need twin boys, Aged 16 or younger)

When they finally got together, Quinn and Puck's relationship was a bit tumultuous. They dated for 4 years, but barely saw each other as Puck was stationed away from Lima. They got married after a very short engagement and went onto have 3 more kids. Quinn is a very successful Defense Lawyer and Puck is a retired Air Force Pilot.

* * *

 **Puckerman-Lynn**

Jacob Puckerman-Lynn is a 43 year old choreographer and owner of Puckerman's Dance Studio in Lima, Ohio. He's married to Ryder Puckerman-Lynn. He's played by Jacob Artist.

Ryder Puckerman-Lynn is the 42 year old coach of the McKinley School of the Arts' JV Glee club. He's married to Jake Puckerman-Lynn. He's played by Blake Jenner.

Jaxon Noah Puckerman-Lynn is a 16 year old Sophomore at McKinley High For The Arts. He's gay and is a bit of an outcast. He's played by Dylan Sprayberry and his sing-a-like is Charlie Puth. I created him.

(Need one more kid, of either gender)

After leaving McKinley High, Ryder and Jake remained close friends while finishing up High School at Carmel High. After High School, the boys decided to get an apartment together in New York, as Jake was going to Juilliard and Ryder was going to Columbia. After attending a party, the pair shared a drunken kiss, which confused them. Eventually, after kissing several times, they decided to date and eventually got married. They then had 2 children, which they decided to raise in Lima, Ohio. Jake is a choreographer and runs a dance studio in Lima, while Ryder is the coach of the JV Glee Club at McKinley School for the Arts.

* * *

 **Abrams**

Arthur Abrams is a 45 year old Oscar winning movie director. He's the husband of Tina Abrams. He's played by Kevin McHale.

Tina Abrams is a 45 year old Oscar nominated, Emmy winning actress. She's the wife of Artie Abrams. She's played by Jenna Ushkowitz.

3 kids(any)

Tina and Artie dated their Freshman year of High School and were best friends since Middle School, but when they broke up, no one ever thought they'd get back together. After graduating college, they rekindled their romance on the set of Artie's first movie. They dated for a year before getting married in 2020. They then went on to have 3 kids. Tina is still a successful movie and TV actress and Artie is a celebrated movie director.

* * *

 **Chang**

Michael 'Mike' Chang is a 46 year old Dance show judge and retired dancer. He's the husband of Mercedes Chang. He's played by Harry Shum Jr.

Mercedes Chang is a 45 year old 6 time Grammy Award Winning Singer. She's the wife of Mike Chang. She's played by Amber Riley.

2 kids(2 girls)

After Mercedes went on Tour, she hired Mike as her backing dancer. They toured together for 2 years before starting to date. They dated for 10 months before Mike proposed. Due to their busy schedule, they didn't get married for almost 3 years, and waited a further 2 years before deciding to have kids. Mercedes is a 6 time Grammy Award Winning Singer and Mike is a judge on the reboot of Dancing With The Stars.

* * *

 **Lopez-Pierce**

Santana Lopez-Pierce is a 46 year old News Anchor in Lima. She's the wife of Brittany Lopez-Pierce. She's played by Naya Rivera.

Brittany Lopez-Pierce is a 46 year old Dance teacher in Lima. She's the wife of Santana Lopez-Pierce. She's played by Heather Morris.

3 kids(2 girls, 1 boy)

When Brittany and Santana married in the double Wedding with Blaine and Kurt, they didn't know what their lives would be like. After returning from their Honeymoon, the pair decided to move to New York together. They found a very small apartment in Queens where they decided to start a family. After 2 years of marriage, they decided they wanted to have kids, but it took almost 3 years before they had a child. They went onto have another 2 kids. Eight years ago, they decided they wanted to go back to Lima to be with their friends, so they uprooted their family and moved. Now Brittany is a dance teacher in Lima and Santana is a Newscaster WOHN News 8.

* * *

 **Meeks**

Roderick Meeks is a 43 year old Radio DJ. He's the husband of Madison Meeks. He's played by Noah Guthrie.

Madison Meeks is a 42 year old Childrens TV presenter. She's the wife of Roderick Meeks. She's played by Laura Dreyfuss.

Vincent Ezra Meeks is a 17 year old High School Senior at McKinley High for the Arts. He's straight and is a total theatre geek. He's played by Matt Bennett and his sing-a-like is Kendall Schmidt. He was submitted by Fizzy Starburst.

(Closed)

Roderick and Madison met in Glee club but didn't get together until after they both graduated college. They got married in 2022 and stayed in Lima, where they raise their child, Vince, who was born on January 23rd 2024. Madison is a children's TV host and Roderick is a radio presenter.

* * *

 **McCarthy**

Mason McCarthy is a 42 year old Childrens TV Presenter. He's the husband of Jane McCarthy. He's played by Billy Lewis Jr.

Jane McCarthy is a 42 year old Drama Teacher at Carmel High. She's the wife of Mason McCarthy. She's played by Samantha Marie Ware.

2 kids(Twins, 1 male, 1 female)

Mason and Jane dated through their Junior and Senior years of High School, as well as their entire college careers. They married in 2023 and went onto have a set of twins. Mason is a children's TV host with his sister and Jane is a drama teacher at Carmel High.

* * *

 **Walker**

Skylar Walker is a 43 year old Doctor in Lima. He's the husband of Kitty Walker. He's played by Myko Oliver.

Kitty Walker is a 42 year old Publicist in Lima. She's the wife of Skylar Walker. She's played by Becca Tobin.

2 kids(Any)

Kitty and Skylar dated in secret during their Senior year of High School, going public after Graduation. They dated through College, albeit long distance as Kitty was in New York and Skylar was in Miami. After Graduating college, Skylar moved to New York to attend Medical School and proposed to Kitty. They married in 2023 and went onto have 2 kids. Now, Skylar runs Doctor surgery in Lima and Kitty is a publicist.

* * *

 **Hart**

Joseph Hart is a 44 year old Minister in Lima. He's the husband of Sugar Hart. He's played by Samuel Larsen.

Sugar Hart is a 44 year old music store owner. She's the wife of Joe Hart. She's played by Vanessa Lengies.

2 kids(2 boys)

Joe and Sugar always felt like they were never truly part of the New Directions, so when they left McKinley, they remained friends for a few years. After Joe was ordained a Minister, they began dating and got married in 2021. They went onto have 2 sons. Sugar now runs her father's music store and Joe is still a Minister in Lima.

* * *

 **Porter**

Spencer Porter is the 42 year old football coach at McKinley High. He's the husband of Alistair Porter. He's played by Marshall Williams.

Alistair Porter is a 41 year old Music Teacher at the local Middle School. He's the husband of Spencer Porter. He's played by Finneas O'Connell.

1 kid(1 girl)

Spencer and Alistair dated during their Junior year of High School, but broke up the summer before Senior year. They were estranged until after bumping into each other in San Francisco when they were both at college. They got married 2 months later. Four years later, they decided to adopt a daughter. Spencer is now a football coach at McKinley and Alistair is a music teacher in a middle school.

* * *

 **Adams**

Unique Adams is a 43 year old LGBTQ Activist and Singing Teacher at Carmel High. She's played by Alex Newall.

2 kids(Adopted, any)

Unique never wanted to get married. After all the drama with Ryder, she decided she wanted to stay single for a while but never really found the one. In 2023, she decided she wanted children, so ended up adopting 2 children. She's now a LGBTQ Activist and a Singing teacher at Carmel High.

* * *

 **Smythe-Karofsky**

Sebastian Smythe-Karofsky is the 45 year old old Director of The Warblers. He's the husband of Dave Smythe-Karofsky. He's played by Grant Gustin.

David Smythe-Karofsky is the 46 year old Football Coach at the local Middle School. He's the husband of Sebastian Smythe-Karofsky. He's played by Max Adler.

Delia Erin Smythe-Karofsky is a 17 year old Senior at McKinley High for The Arts. She's Demisexual and doesn't really have a clique(She floats between Goths and Drama Geeks). She's played by Madelaine Petsch and her sing-a-like is Sutton Foster. She was submitted by Fizzy Starburst.

(Still Need 3 kids of either gender)

After a drunken hook up in 2019, Sebastian and Dave decided to date. They married in 2021 and had 4 kids, 2 biologically, 2 adopted. Sebastian is now the director of the Warblers and Dave is a football coach at the local middle school.

* * *

 **Clarington**

Hunter Clarington is a 45 year old Prosecutor. He's the husband of Harmony Clarington. He's played by Nolan Gerard Funk.

Harmony Clarington is the 45 year old coach of Vocal Adrenaline. She's the wife of Hunter Clarington. She's played by Lindsay Pearce.

Hero Odilia Clarington a 18 year old Senior at McKinley School for The Arts. She's Asexual and is a Cheerleader. She's played by Bella Hadid and her sing-a-like is Bridgit Mendler. She was submitted by renee walker.

Summer Isabelle Clarington is a 17 year old Junior at McKinley School For The Arts. She's straight and a total theatre and band geek. She's played by Laura Marano and her sing-a-like is Katy Perry. She was submitted by Fizzy Starburst.

(Closed)

Hunter and Harmony began dating when they met at College. Harmony was in Sophomore and Hunter was a Freshman. They dated for 5 years before getting engaged and married in 2020. Harmony is the instructor of Vocal Adrenaline and Hunter is a Prosecutor.

* * *

 **Israel**

Jacob Ben Israel is a 45 year old Journalist. He's the husband of Lauren Israel. He's played by Josh Sussman.

Lauren Israel is a 45 year old Wrestling Coach. She's the wife of Jacob Ben Israel. She's played by Ashley Fink.

1 kid(Any)

Remaining friends after High School, JBI and Zizes lived together in Chicago for 3 years. After taking a road trip together, they got drunk in Vegas and got married. They decided to see where it took them and remained married, although never had feelings for each other. They had one child together. JBI is a journalist and Lauren is a wrestling coach.

* * *

 **Sterling-Duval**

Jeff Sterling-Duval is a 45 year old Chef. He's the husband of Nick Sterling-Duval. He's played by Riker Lynch.

Nick Sterling-Duval is a 45 year old cop. He's the husband of Jeff Sterling-Duval. He's played by Curt Mega.

Cara Sterling-Duval is a 16 year old Junior at McKinley School For The Arts. She doesn't define her sexuality and is a bit of a book nerd. She's played by Shannon Purser and her sing-a-like is Kirstin Maldonado. She was submitted by Dolphin4444wssc.

Andrea Grace Sterling-Duval is a 8 year old third grader in Lima. She's straight and isn't part of a clique, but has a few close friends. She's played by Hayley Noelle Leblanc. She was submitted by Gotta Flash.

Jeff and Nick went from Roommates at Dalton, to roommates at college and eventually a married couple. They married in 2018 and had their 2 kids a few years later. Jeff is a Chef and runs his own restaurant while Nick is a cop.

* * *

Rules:

No one is perfect. Give them flaws. Not every Cheerio is a bitch and not every gay guy is flamboyant. Make the characters diverse and interesting. Give them a bit of depth. I do want some LGBT characters.

If the 15, don't choose a 30 year old to be their look-a-like. Make it realistic and believable. The characters need to be based on the Look-a-likes current appearance i.e. not Zac Efron circa HSM or Lindsay Lohan circa Mean Girls. Look-a-likes are required for the Tumblr dedicated to this.

No one submit Let It Go as a song for your characters to sing, as it will be a performance done at a competition down the line. Even though I'm asking for songs to be submitted, this isn't the only songs that are going to be done, as some of the songs may not be relevant to the story and I may think of one that they could sing(so they might get a lot more solos/duets)

Everyone can submit as many characters as they want. It is not a first come first serve type of thing, only the best will be selected. Submit by PM Only. Any submitted by Review, no matter how good they are, will not be accepted! You can also submit characters for other schools(Dalton, Carmel etc.)

* * *

 **Basic Information:**

Full Name:

Child Of(If parents are Alumni):

Age:

Birthday(Day and Month only):

Gender:

Grade/Occupation:

Nickname(s):

Insult(s):

Clique:

 **General Information:**

Personality(Be Detailed):

Celebrity Look-A-Like:

Celebrity Sing-A-Like:

Defining Characteristics(Piercings/Scars/Tattoos etc):

Appearance(Be Detailed):

Clothing Style(Be Detailed):

 **Attributes:**

Flaws/Quirks:

Talents/Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Fears:

Allergies:

 **Family and Relationship History:**

Family (If not the child of an Alumni, tell me their names, ages, occupations/grades, portrayers, and relationship with your character):

Backstory(Be Detailed):

Sexuality:

Relationship history?:

Are they a Virgin?

 **Other Information:**

Dream/Ambitions/Goals:

Secrets?:

Which Glee Club are they Joining?:

Audition Song:

Additional Songs:

Duets/Group Number:

Weekly Assignments:

Other Clubs/Sports Teams:

Storylines (min. 3; max. 5):

What would their 'Born This Way' T-Shirt say?:

Describe your character in one or two sentences:

Anything Else:


	3. update 2552017

**St. James**

Jesse St. James is a 47 year old Tony Award nominated Broadway Director and Actor. He's married to Rachel St. James. He's played by Jonathan Groff.

Rachel St. James is a 46 year old 3 time Tony Award Winning Actress. She's married to Jesse St. James. She's played by Lea Michele.

Coley Sonya St. James is a 17 year old Sophomore in McKinley High For The Arts. She's Bisexual and total party girl. She's played by Kendall Jenner and her sing-a-like is Holly Henry. She was submitted by suicideblonde99.

Campbell William St. James is a 16 year old Sophomore at McKinley High For The Arts. He's Pansexual and is a jock. He's played by Shawn Mendes, who's also his sing-a-like. He was submitted by Danny1993.

Catherine Barbara St. James is a 14 year old Freshman at McKinley High For The Arts. She's straight and is very quiet and shy. She's played by Nikki Hahn and her sing-a-like is Sabrina Carpentar. She was submitted by DauntlessThreeRavens.

* * *

After Rachel returned to New York, they quickly got married and after Rachel acted as a surrogate for Blaine and Kurt's first born child, the pair decided to start their own family. Their first daughter, Coley, was born in Manhattan on the 27th of October 2024. Rachel is a 3 time Tony Award winning actress while Jesse is a Tony nominated Broadway director and actor. Their oldest daughter, Cole, got into a lot of trouble in New York, and spent a lot of time in Rehab, due to a drug addiction. They recently returned to Lima so their 3 kids could have a normal high school experience.

* * *

 **Schuester**

William Schuester is the 64 year old Principal of McKinley High School for the Arts. He's married to Emma Schuester. He's played by Matthew Morrison.

Emma Schuester is the 61 year old Guidance Counsellor of McKinley High School for the Arts. She's married to Will Schuester. She's played by Jayma Mays.

Daniel Finn Schuester is the 25 year old son of Will and Emma Schuester, and is training to be a Music Teacher. He's straight and is played by Evan Peters. His sing-a-like is Sam Tsui and was created by me.

Rhiannon Charlene Schuester is the 21 year old daughter of Will and Emma Schuester. She's a college senior and is studying psychology. She's straight and is played by Holland Roden. Her sing-a-like is Rachel Tucker. She was created by me.

Oliver William Schuester is the 17 year old son of Will and Emma Schuester, and twin brother to Henry Schuester. He's a straight Senior at McKinley and is a Jock. He's played by Dylan Sprouse and his sing-a-like is Jeremy Jordan. He was submitted by Frank Kjesus.

Henry Emmett Schuester is the 17 year old son of Will and Emma Schuester and twin brother to Oliver Schuester. He's a straight Senior at McKinley and is kind of a jock. He's played by Cole Sprouse and his sing-a-like is Ben Platt. He was submitted by Frank Kjesus.

Jude Samuel Schuester is the 14 year old son of Will and Emma Schuester. He's a Freshman at McKinley and is an AV Kid. He's straight and is played by Gus Kamp. His sing-a-like is David Archuleta and he was created by me.

* * *

After being appointed Principal of McKinley School for the Arts, Will and Emma went on to have another 4 children. Will has remained Principal since then and Emma is still the Guidance Counsellor.

* * *

 **Anderson/Hummel**

Blaine Anderson is a 45 year old former Actor, who now runs Duly Noted, the all boy Glee Club at McKinley High for the Arts. He's divorced from Kurt Hummel. He's played by Darren Criss.

Kurt Hummel is a 46 year old Fashion designer. He's divorced from Blaine Anderson. He's played by Chris Colfer.

Anthony Burt Hummel-Anderson is a 16 year old Junior at McKinley. He's the biological son of Blaine and an unknown surrogate. He's pansexual and is a theatre geek. He's played by Brandon Flynn. His sing-a-like is Michael Clifford. He was created by Danny1993.

Vivian Fiona Hummel-Anderson is a 15 year old Sophomore at McKinley. She's the biological daughter of Blaine Anderson and Rachel St. James. She's Straight and a cheerleader. She's played by Camila Cabello and her sing-a-like is Alessia Care. She was submitted by Laiquahen.

Ashlynn Starchild Hummel is a 14 year old Freshman at McKinley. She's the biological daughter of Kurt Hummel. She's straight and doesn't belong in a clique. She's played by Mackenzie Foy and her sing-a-like is Izzy Hale. She was submitted by lacrimanightmare.

Natasha Anderson is the 17 year old daughter of Blaine Anderson, whom he adopted after the divorce. She's a Junior at McKinley. She's straight and doesn't really have a clique. She's played by Amandla Stenberg and her sing-a-like is Philippa Soo. She was submitted by Frank Kjesus.

* * *

After getting married young and having 3 kids via Surrogacy, Blaine and Kurt struggled to make their relationship work. 10 years after their wedding, the pair called things a day and divorced, but decided to remain friends for the sake of their children. Blaine is a retired Broadway and TV Actor who directs Duly Noted while Kurt runs a very successful fashion line. They moved back to Lima 5 years ago, but live separately.

* * *

 **Evans**

Samuel Evans is the 45 year old director of the New Directions at McKinley and ex-husband of Marley Evans. He's played by Chord Overstreet.

Marley Evans is a 42 year old singer-songwriter, who now runs The Trouble Tones at McKinley. She's the ex-Wife of Sam Evans. She's played by Melissa Benoist.

Ashton Steven Evans is a 17 year old Junior at McKinley. He's the oldest child of Sam and Marley Evans. He's straight and is a jock. He's played by Michael Taber and his sing-a-like is Thomas Sanders. He was created by me.

Millie Rose Evans is a 14 year old Freshman at McKinley. She's the youngest child of Sam and Marley Evans. She's straight and is part of the AV Club. She's played by Malina Weissman. Her sing-a-like is Megan Nicole. She was submitted by Danny1993.

* * *

After bumping into each other during Marley's senior year of college, the pair went for a coffee and dated for a few years. Sam eventually proposed to Marley and they married 6 months later. They went onto have 2 kids, but eventually fell out of love and divorced 5 years ago. They're still friends but are now in relationships with other people. Marley is a 2 time Grammy Winning Singer-Songwriter and runs the Trouble Tones and Sam is still the director of the New Directions at McKinley School for the Arts.

* * *

 **Puckerman**

Noah Puckerman is a 46 year old retired Air Force Pilot. He's the husband of Quinn Puckerman. He's played by Mark Salling.

Quinn Puckerman is a 46 year old Defence Attorney in Lima. She's the wife of Noah Puckerman. She's played by Dianna Agron.

Jessica Charlotte Puckerman is a 17 year old Junior at McKinley High for The Arts. She's a lesbian and is a total prep. She's played by Daisy Clementine Smith and her sing-a-like is Ashley Lynn Barrett. She was submitted by embersescape.

Alex Noah Puckerman is a 15 year old Sophomore at McKinley High for The Arts. He's a jock and is straight. He's played by Tenzing Norgay Trainor and his sing-a-like is Joe Jonas. He was submitted by DauntlessThreeRavens.

Aaron Noah Puckerman is a 15 year old Sophomore at McKinley High for The Arts. He's a male Cheerio and is asexual. He's played by Tenzing Norgay Trainor and his sing-a-like is Nick Jonas. He was submitted by DauntlessThreeRavens.

* * *

When they finally got together, Quinn and Puck's relationship was a bit tumultuous. They dated for 4 years, but barely saw each other as Puck was stationed away from Lima. They got married after a very short engagement and went onto have 3 more kids. Quinn is a very successful Defense Lawyer and Puck is a retired Air Force Pilot.

* * *

 **Puckerman-Lynn**

Jacob Puckerman-Lynn is a 43 year old choreographer and owner of Puckerman's Dance Studio in Lima, Ohio. He's married to Ryder Puckerman-Lynn. He's played by Jacob Artist.

Ryder Puckerman-Lynn is the 42 year old coach of the McKinley School of the Arts' JV Glee club. He's married to Jake Puckerman-Lynn. He's played by Blake Jenner.

Jaxon Noah Puckerman-Lynn is a 16 year old Sophomore at McKinley High For The Arts. He's gay and is a bit of an outcast. He's played by Dylan Sprayberry and his sing-a-like is Charlie Puth. I created him.

Calum Arthur Puckerman-Lynn is a 17 year old Junior at McKinley High For The Arts. He's straight and is a jock. He's played by Jordan Fisher, who's also his sing-a-like. He was created by Danny1993.

After leaving McKinley High, Ryder and Jake remained close friends while finishing up High School at Carmel High. After High School, the boys decided to get an apartment together in New York, as Jake was going to Juilliard and Ryder was going to Columbia. After attending a party, the pair shared a drunken kiss, which confused them. Eventually, after kissing several times, they decided to date and eventually got married. They then had 2 children, which they decided to raise in Lima, Ohio. Jake is a choreographer and runs a dance studio in Lima, while Ryder is the coach of the JV Glee Club at McKinley School for the Arts.

* * *

 **Abrams**

Arthur Abrams is a 45 year old Oscar winning movie director. He's the husband of Tina Abrams. He's played by Kevin McHale.

Tina Abrams is a 45 year old Oscar nominated, Emmy winning actress. She's the wife of Artie Abrams. She's played by Jenna Ushkowitz.

Emilia Mikayla Abrams is the 16 year old daughter of Artie and Tina Abrams. She's a Junior at McKinley. She's gay, but is in the closet and the Head Cheerio. She's played by Katie Findlay and her sing-a-like is Aurora. She was submitted by Frank Kjesus.

Caspar Arthur Abrams is the 15 year old son of Artie and Tina Abrams. He's a Sophomore at McKinley. He's straight and is a jock. He's played by Ryan Potter and his sing-a-like is Calum Hood. He was created by me.

Jenna Rachel Abrams is the 14 year daughter of Artie and Tina Abrams. She's a Freshman at McKinley. She's straight and a theatre geek. She's played by Paris Berelc. She was created by me.

* * *

Tina and Artie dated their Freshman year of High School and were best friends since Middle School, but when they broke up, no one ever thought they'd get back together. After graduating college, they rekindled their romance on the set of Artie's first movie. They dated for a year before getting married in 2020. They then went on to have 3 kids. Tina is still a successful movie and TV actress and Artie is a celebrated movie director.

* * *

 **Chang**

Michael 'Mike' Chang is a 46 year old Dance show judge and retired dancer. He's the husband of Mercedes Chang. He's played by Harry Shum Jr.

Mercedes Chang is a 45 year old 6 time Grammy Award Winning Singer. She's the wife of Mike Chang. She's played by Amber Riley.

Aretha Julia Chang is the 17 year old daughter of Mike and Mercedes Chang. She's a Junior at McKinley. She's Straight and is a total Diva. She's played by Ashley Moore and her sing-a-like is Jasmine Cephas Jones. She was submitted by Laiquahen.

Skylar Chang is the 15 year old daughter of Mike and Mercedes Chang. She's a Sophomore at McKinley. She's a bit of a loner and is straight. She's played by Lana Condor and her sing-a-like is Ruth B. She was submitted by Dolphin4444wssc.

* * *

After Mercedes went on Tour, she hired Mike as her backing dancer. They toured together for 2 years before starting to date. They dated for 10 months before Mike proposed. Due to their busy schedule, they didn't get married for almost 3 years, and waited a further 2 years before deciding to have kids. Mercedes is a 6 time Grammy Award Winning Singer and Mike is a judge on the reboot of Dancing With The Stars.

* * *

 **Lopez-Pierce**

Santana Lopez-Pierce is a 46 year old News Anchor in Lima. She's the wife of Brittany Lopez-Pierce. She's played by Naya Rivera.

Brittany Lopez-Pierce is a 46 year old Dance teacher in Lima. She's the wife of Santana Lopez-Pierce. She's played by Heather Morris.

Arcelia Mari Lopez-Pierce is the 17 year old daughter of Santana and Brittany Lopez-Pierce. She's biologically Santana's. She's straight and is a cheerleader. She's played by Lindsey Morgan and her sing-a-like is Halsey. She was submitted by Frank Kjesus

Kieran Tubbington Lopez-Pierce is the 16 year old son of Santana and Brittany Lopez-Pierce. He's biologically Brittany's and is the twin brother of Paige Lopez-Pierce. He's bisexual and is a Theatre Kid. He's played by Luke Hemmings, who's also his sing-a-like. He was created by me.

Paige Quinn Lopez-Pierce is the 16 year old daughter of Brittany and Santana Lopez-Pierce. She's biologically Brittany's and is the twin sister of Kieran Lopez-Pierce. She's straight and is a drama geek. She's played by Dove Cameron, who's also her sing-a-like. She was created by me.

* * *

When Brittany and Santana married in the double Wedding with Blaine and Kurt, they didn't know what their lives would be like. After returning from their Honeymoon, the pair decided to move to New York together. They found a very small apartment in Queens where they decided to start a family. After 2 years of marriage, they decided they wanted to have kids, but it took almost 3 years before they had a child. They went onto have another 2 kids. Eight years ago, they decided they wanted to go back to Lima to be with their friends, so they uprooted their family and moved. Now Brittany is a dance teacher in Lima and Santana is a Newscaster WOHN News 8.

* * *

 **Meeks**

Roderick Meeks is a 43 year old Radio DJ. He's the husband of Madison Meeks. He's played by Noah Guthrie.

Madison Meeks is a 42 year old Childrens TV presenter. She's the wife of Roderick Meeks. She's played by Laura Dreyfuss.

Vincent Ezra Meeks is a 17 year old High School Senior at McKinley High for the Arts. He's straight and is a total theatre geek. He's played by Matt Bennett and his sing-a-like is Kendall Schmidt. He was submitted by Fizzy Starburst.

* * *

Roderick and Madison met in Glee club but didn't get together until after they both graduated college. They got married in 2022 and stayed in Lima, where they raise their child, Vince, who was born on January 23rd 2024. Madison is a children's TV host and Roderick is a radio presenter.

* * *

 **McCarthy**

Mason McCarthy is a 42 year old Childrens TV Presenter. He's the husband of Jane McCarthy. He's played by Billy Lewis Jr.

Jane McCarthy is a 42 year old Drama Teacher at Carmel High. She's the wife of Mason McCarthy. She's played by Samantha Marie Ware.

Micah James McCarthy is a 17 year old Senior at Carmel High, and the son of Mason and Jane McCarthy. He's the male lead in Vocal Adrenaline and is friends with most cliques. He's bisexual and is played by Alfred Enoch and his sing-a-like is Jim Sturgess. He was submitted by Laiquahen.

Michelle Janea McCarthy is a 17 year old Senior at Carmel High, and the daughter of Mason and Jane McCarthy. She's the female lead in Vocal Adrenaline and is friends with the popular kids. She's straight and is played by Zendaya, who's also her sing-a-like. She was submitted by Laiquahen.

Melody Lorenz McCarthy is the 7 year old daughter of Mason and Jane McCarthy. She's deaf and attends the first grade in a local school for the deaf. She's played by Zani Jones Mbayise and was submitted by Laiquahen.

* * *

Mason and Jane dated through their Junior and Senior years of High School, as well as their entire college careers. They married in 2023 and went onto have a set of twins and another daughter. Mason is a children's TV host with his sister and Jane is a drama teacher at Carmel High.

* * *

 **Walker**

Skylar Walker is a 43 year old Doctor in Lima. He's the husband of Kitty Walker. He's played by Myko Oliver.

Kitty Walker is a 42 year old Publicist in Lima. She's the wife of Skylar Walker. She's played by Becca Tobin.

Claire Rachel Walker is the 17 year old daughter of Kitty and Skylar. She's a Junior at McKinley. She's straight and is a cheerio. She's played by Kathryn Newton. Her sing-a-like is Hayley Williams. She was created by Danny1993.

Rosanna Marlene Walker is the 14 year old daughter of Kitty and Skylar Walker. She's a Freshman at McKinley. She's bisexual and is a dancer. She's played by Maddie Ziegler and her sing-a-like is Astrid S.

* * *

Kitty and Skylar dated in secret during their Senior year of High School, going public after Graduation. They dated through College, albeit long distance as Kitty was in New York and Skylar was in Miami. After Graduating college, Skylar moved to New York to attend Medical School and proposed to Kitty. They married in 2023 and went onto have 2 kids. Now, Skylar runs Doctor surgery in Lima and Kitty is a publicist.

* * *

 **Hart**

Joseph Hart is a 44 year old Minister in Lima. He's the husband of Sugar Hart. He's played by Samuel Larsen.

Sugar Hart is a 44 year old music store owner. She's the wife of Joe Hart. She's played by Vanessa Lengies

Matthew Hart is an 18 year old Senior at McKinley. He's the son of Joe and Sugar Hart. He's straight and a AV geek. He's played by KJ Apa, who's also his sing-a-like. He was created by Danny1993.

Mark Hart is a 16 year old Sophomore at McKinley. He's the son of Joe and Sugar Hart. He's straight and a band geek. He's played by Liam Attridge, who's also his sing-a-like. He was created by Danny1993.

* * *

Joe and Sugar always felt like they were never truly part of the New Directions, so when they left McKinley, they remained friends for a few years. After Joe was ordained a Minister, they began dating and got married in 2021. They went onto have 2 sons. Sugar now runs her father's music store and Joe is still a Minister in Lima.

* * *

 **Porter**

Spencer Porter is the 42 year old football coach at McKinley High. He's the husband of Alistair Porter. He's played by Marshall Williams.

Alistair Porter is a 41 year old Music Teacher at the local Middle School. He's the husband of Spencer Porter. He's played by Finneas O'Connell.

Sierra Anna Porter is a 16 year old Junior at McKinley High School. She's a straight band geek. She's played by Sofia Carson, who's also her sing-a-like. She was created by me.

* * *

Spencer and Alistair dated during their Junior year of High School, but broke up the summer before Senior year. They were estranged until after bumping into each other in San Francisco when they were both at college. They got married 2 months later. Four years later, they decided to adopt a daughter. Spencer is now a football coach at McKinley and Alistair is a music teacher in a middle school.

* * *

 **Adams**

Unique Adams is a 43 year old LGBTQ Activist and Singing Teacher at Carmel High. She's played by Alex Newall.

Auden Adams is the 18 year old daughter of Unique Adams. She's a Senior at McKinley, but has spent most of her High School career at Carmel. She's Pansexual and she identifies most with the Goths. She's played by Liz Gillies, who is also her sing-a-like. She was submitted by safeDbeginswiths.

Carter Lucas Adams is the 18 year old son of Unique Adams. He's a Senior at McKinley, but like his sister, has spent his High School career at Carmel High. He's Heteroflexible and is an emo. He's played by Mitchel Musso, who is also his sing-a-like. He was submitted by safetyisuniversal.

* * *

Unique never wanted to get married. After all the drama with Ryder, she decided she wanted to stay single for a while but never really found the one. In 2023, she decided she wanted children, so ended up adopting 2 children. She's now a LGBTQ Activist and a Singing teacher at Carmel High.

* * *

 **Smythe-Karofsky**

Sebastian Smythe-Karofsky is the 45 year old old Director of The Warblers. He's the husband of Dave Smythe-Karofsky. He's played by Grant Gustin.

David Smythe-Karofsky is the 46 year old Football Coach at the local Middle School. He's the husband of Sebastian Smythe-Karofsky. He's played by Max Adler.

Delia Erin Smythe-Karofsky is a 17 year old Senior at McKinley High for The Arts. She's Demisexual and doesn't really have a clique(She floats between Goths and Drama Geeks). She's played by Madelaine Petsch and her sing-a-like is Sutton Foster. She was submitted by Fizzy Starburst.

Dalton Edward Smythe-Karofsky is a 16 year old Junior at McKinley High for The Arts. He's Gay and is a Cheerio. He's played by Emery T Kelly, who's also his sing-a-like. He was created by me.

Donna Amanda Smythe-Karofsky is a 16 year old Junior at McKinley High for The Arts. She's straight and is a drama geek. She's played by Katherine Langford, who is also her sing-a-like. She was created by me.

Derek Sebastian Smythe-Karofsky is a 15 year old Sophomore at McKinley High for The Arts. He's bisexual and is in the AV club. He's played by Jake Short, who is also his sing-a-like. He was created by Danny1993.

* * *

After a drunken hook up in 2019, Sebastian and Dave decided to date. They married in 2021 and had 4 kids, 2 biologically, 2 adopted. Sebastian is now the director of the Warblers and Dave is a football coach at the local middle school.

* * *

 **Clarington**

Hunter Clarington is a 45 year old Prosecutor. He's the husband of Harmony Clarington. He's played by Nolan Gerard Funk.

Harmony Clarington is the 45 year old coach of Vocal Adrenaline. She's the wife of Hunter Clarington. She's played by Lindsay Pearce.

Hero Odilia Clarington a 18 year old Senior at Carmel. She's Asexual and is a Cheerleader. She's played by Bella Hadid and her sing-a-like is Bridgit Mendler. She was submitted by renee walker.

Summer Isabelle Clarington is a 17 year old Junior at Carmel. She's straight and a total theatre and band geek. She's played by Laura Marano and her sing-a-like is Katy Perry. She was submitted by Fizzy Starburst.

* * *

Hunter and Harmony began dating when they met at College. Harmony was in Sophomore and Hunter was a Freshman. They dated for 5 years before getting engaged and married in 2020. Harmony is the instructor of Vocal Adrenaline and Hunter is a Prosecutor.

* * *

 **Israel**

Jacob Ben Israel is a 45 year old Journalist. He's the husband of Lauren Israel. He's played by Josh Sussman.

Lauren Israel is a 45 year old Wrestling Coach. She's the wife of Jacob Ben Israel. She's played by Ashley Fink.

Jeremy Ben Israel is the 16 year old son of JBI and Lauren Israel. He's a Sophomore at McKinley High for The Arts and is Asexual. He's in the Journalism club(He's the President). He's played by Noah Grossman and his sing-a-like is Brad Simpson. He was created by me.

* * *

Remaining friends after High School, JBI and Zizes lived together in Chicago for 3 years. After taking a road trip together, they got drunk in Vegas and got married. They decided to see where it took them and remained married, although never had feelings for each other. They had one child together. JBI is a journalist and Lauren is a wrestling coach.

* * *

 **Sterling-Duval**

Jeff Sterling-Duval is a 45 year old Chef. He's the husband of Nick Sterling-Duval. He's played by Riker Lynch.

Nick Sterling-Duval is a 45 year old cop. He's the husband of Jeff Sterling-Duval. He's played by Curt Mega.

Cara Sterling-Duval is a 16 year old Junior at McKinley School For The Arts. She doesn't define her sexuality and is a bit of a book nerd. She's played by Shannon Purser and her sing-a-like is Kirstin Maldonado. She was submitted by Dolphin4444wssc.

Andrea Grace Sterling-Duval is an 8 year old Third Grader. She's straight and isn't part of a clique, but has a few close friends. She's played by Hayley Noelle Deblanc. She was submitted by Gotta Flash.

* * *

Jeff and Nick went from Roommates at Dalton, to roommates at college and eventually a married couple. They married in 2018 and had their 2 kids a few years later. Jeff is a Chef and runs his own restaurant while Nick is a cop.

* * *

 **Corcoran**

Shelby Corcoran is a 68 year old retired music teacher. She's the biological mother of Rachel St. James and adoptive mother of Beth Corcoran. She's played by Idina Menzel.

Beth Corcoran is a 32 year old Drama teacher. She's the biological daughter of Quinn and Noah Puckerman and the adoptive daughter of Shelby Corcoran. She's played by Katie McGrath and her sing-a-like is Leona Lewis.

 **Non-Alumni Kids**

Blythe Ophelia DuPont is a 14 year old at McKinley. She's a Freshman Cheerleader and is Straight. She's played by Olivia rose Keegan and her sing-a-like is Dove Cameron. She was created by trinjonesluvsu.

King Kaius Godwyn DiLorenzo St. Clare VI is a 17 year old Junior at McKinley. He's one of the popular kids at school and is straight. He's played by Corentin Huard and his sing-a-like is Luke Hemmings. He was created by Update Username xx.

Elijah Seth Hamilton is a 16 year old Sophomore at McKinley. He's a Jock and is Gay. He's played by Ross Lynch, who's also his sing-a-like. He was created by me.

Spencer Nightingale is a 17 year old Junior at McKinley. She's a Theatre Geek and is straight. She's played by Maia Mitchell, who is her sing-a-like. She was created by me.

Stacy Nightingale is a 15 year old Sophomore at McKinley. She's a Goth and is straight. She's played by Bailee Madison and her sing-a-like is Lorde. She was created by me.

Cody Brandon Donnelly is a 15 year old Freshman at McKinley. He's a loner and is gay. He's played by Michael Johnston, who is his sing-a-like. He was created by me.

Cameron Donnelly is a 18 year old Senior at McKinley. He's a jock and is straight. He's played by Josh Hutcherson. He was created by me.

Clark Donnelly is a 17 year old Junior at McKinley. He's a jock and is straight. He's played by Nathan Kress. He was created by me.

Lane Alexander Krakowski is a 17 year old Junior at McKinley. He's a Theatre Kid and is gay. He's played by Dylan O'Brien and his sing-a-like is Scott Hoying. He was created by me.

Jakob 'Koby' Krakowski is a 15 year old Freshman at McKinley. He's in AV Club and is straight. He's played by Jeremy Shada, who's also his sing-a-like. He was created by me.

Rayne Anne Stafford is a 16 year old Junior at McKinley. She's a cheerleader and a dancer and is straight. She's played by Olivia Holt, who is her sing-a-like. She was created by me.


End file.
